r0bloxfandomcom-20200215-history
Shedletsky
Shedletsky, formerly known as Telamon, (see name swap) is a famous robloxian that was the Creative Director at ROBLOX from 2006 until 2014. He resigned from his full-time position in May of 2014 in order to pursue establishing a new business venture; he continues to work on an as-needed basis with the Corporation.http://blog..com/2014/05/so-long-and-thanks-for-all-the-fish/ While employed at ROBLOX, he created games such as /Nuke the Whales/ and Sword Fight on the Heights, and he created the LOL group. can be contacted outside of through his YouTube and Twitter accounts. Outside of roblox, John is married to the admin known as BrightEyes. He graduated from Stanford University in 2006 with a bachelor's and master's degree in computer science with additional focuses on biology and classical literature.https://www.linkedin.com/in/shedletsky His interests include computer graphics, machine vision, game theory, game design, graphic design, oil painting, bio simulations, and classical literature.https://www.linkedin.com/in/shedletsky April Fools jokes On April Fools Day of 2007, Telamon (Shedletsky) made an announcement on the blog announcing that Google purchased and was renaming the game to Goobloxhttp://blog..com/2007/04/roblox-bought-by-google/. Later in the day, David Bazsucki released another blog article that explained the April Fool's joke and that the Gooblox domain was purchased by http://blog..com/2007/04/april-fools-courtesy-of-telemon/. Users who enter the URL for Gooblox will be redirected to the website. Inputting the link in your URL bar still, works today. In 2010, shedletsky's administrator badge was removed as part of a second April Fools joke. Notable games Sword Fights on the Heights IV This is the most notable sword fighting game that was made by. The game has over ten million place visits. Sword Fights on the Heights Original This is the first installment of the Sword Fights of the Heights series. A Bridge Too Far A Bridge Too Far is a map created on September 21, 2007. The objective of the game is to blow up the game's bridge. The game has over 100,000 place visits. Mission to the Moon Mission to the Moon is a place created on August 6, 2007. Users are encouraged to purchase a helmet while playing the game. If the player doesn't wear the astronaut helmet in the "Mission to the Moon" place, the player's head would briefly expand and eventually explode and the player would die from the explosion of the head, due to the supposed lack of oxygen. My First Level My First Level is the name of the first place made by former Telamon now known as. It was made in June 2006 and has not been updated for over 5 years. As of 6/2/2013 the place has been visited 31,813 times and has been favorited 1,096 times. .]] Username swap Prior to the change username feature being released, shedletsky changed his name by switching the user IDs between his and Telamon accounts. By doing this, was able to keep all of Telamon's earned assets and also took his user ID. When asked about the name change, tweeted that he did so, because he outgrew his previous name https://twitter.com/Shedletsky/status/180177636650266624. Former appearances (on his Telamon account) was known for his shirt saying "I ♥ fried chicken". The gear he was holding was a turkey leg (which looked similar to a chicken leg) to go with his shirt. Controversy SFOTH Becoming Builder's Club Only For a brief period, Shedletsky's Sword Fights on the Heights IV was converted into a Builder's Club only place. After numerous complaints on the forums responded with the following post: After that post, XiaoXiaoMan, an man Youtuber famous for his Raging Reviewer series, made two commentary videos discussing Shedletsky's forum post http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YNDHyLtscQ. Trivia * Blame John is a popular saying. This phrase originated during the 2010 Egg Hunt when the first egg drop failed to meet players' expectations. Since then, the phrase has been used in various gears such as the Magic 8-Ball and the Blame John protest sign. The phrase can also be found on a poster in Innovation Labs in its security only area. * helped design a game in 2006 called Euclidean Crisis.http://blog..com/2012/09/the-stories-behind-the-jobs-at-/ * once owned a forum called IronNoob. Many older members joined it, but it was shut down in 2014. * Since the start of 2015, trade request has become more common with, as he often trades with random players. * On June 8, 2016, someone named Infamy and a few of his friends guessed his and Twitch password. InceptionTime eventually came to the scene and shut the live stream run by the compromises down. * Many users prefer "Telamon" rather than ". * People say is a skilled sword fighter. However, XiaoXiaoMan says that he has no skill in sword fighting due to him only using powerful swords against regular Swords. * Common Sense Media user ParentsNeedToKnow believes that bans users for no reason and strips $20. This is false, and Common Sense Media users are offending. References